


assassin's fall

by ViAwkwardPerson



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Or week, but only slightly - Freeform, i haven't posted to ao3 in so long why are the tags weird, malark hasn't had a good day - Freeform, or year - Freeform, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViAwkwardPerson/pseuds/ViAwkwardPerson
Summary: Malark had once told Paddy that he would kill for him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	assassin's fall

“Where is he?”

The thug smiled and said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The rogue walked to the thief's friend, who was tied to a chair, and pressed his dagger against their throat, drawing small droplets of blood.

“Where. is. he.”

The thug smugly said, “You wouldn’t kill him. He's an innocent.”

The man was dead before he hit the ground.

The thug shouted his friend's name in horror. Whatever he expected from a member of the group called “High Hopes,” it wasn’t this. It wasn’t the man with cold, icy blue eyes glistening with the euphoria of killing an innocent. It wasn’t the man on the hunt. It wasn’t the man who had was responsible for the corpse on the ground.

The quivering thief knew that the corpse was going to get married in a month. Knew the body since childhood. The corpse just got a new job in a bakery, that the body's life had just started to turn around for the better. Knew that his friend didn't deserve to die. Didn't know what he died for.

Malark Dundragon simply turned to him, weapon drawn and much too calm for having killed a man, and stated:

“Where. is. Paddock.”


End file.
